Rare Humbug/DoF
��''PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION IF YOU DO I WILL REPORT YOU FOR THIS OR WORSE''! 'baby bio ' |} Description The Rare Humbug is the rarethereal monster, being introduced in the 1.16.8 up date. Unlike its common counterpart, the Rare Humbug seems to have more insectoid features,. As a baby, its appearance looks more a grub, having pinchers insted of it's proboscis, it's permanent arms and legs are much smaller, just like it's commom couson it to has prolegs (legs that caterpillers and grubs have), it's body is now autumn-orange with dark autumn-orange stripes, just like it's commom couson it's body is hary with stripes, just like it's commom couson it has snall wings to make music with,.. As an adult, a Rare Humbug has more insectoid features as a fly's proboscis, compound eyes, and an extra pair of arms. It is also now autumn-orange and has two pairs of wings with one hole in each wing. The Rare Humbug is very expensive because, like all other Rarethereals. The Rare Humbug can be bought for 1,500 diamonds in the Core Island 's Market. it can also be bought for 4,130 diamonds in the Cloud Island's Market, and 7.380 diamonds in the Cave Island's Market. Song The Rare Humbug plays the same tune as its counterpart the Humbug. On the Continent, it sing a smoothsimpleified legato synthesizer sound with Tweedle. On Cloud Island, it sings a complex legato synlegato synthesizer sound with Sneyser. On Cave lsland, it sings a complex legato synlegato synthesizer sound with bowgart in a similar rhythm to the Quarrister and humbug on Earth Island on the original game. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Humbug is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Core Island Like its normal counterpart, the Rare Humbug can be bred using a combination of an Quarrister monster and any three-element monster and a Humbug and any ethreal, which is only possible on the Core Island . Possible combinations: *Quarrister + PomPom *Quarrister + Thumpies *Quarrister + Clamble *Quarrister + Thrumble *Quarrister + Pummel *Quarrister + T-Rox *Quarrister + Repatillo *Quarrister + Thrumble *Quarrister + Wynq *Quarrister + Sooza *Quarrister + Rootitoot *Quarrister + Bowgart *Quarrister + Floogull *Quarrister + MSM Pokegammer's species/type/kind *Quarrister + Whaddle *Quarrister + Ziggurab *Quarrister + Barrb *Quarrister + Congle *Quarrister + Spunge *Humbug + Ghazt *Humbug + Grumpyre *Humbug + Reebro *Humbug + Jeeode *Humbug + Whisp *Humbug + Nebulob *Humbug + Arackulele *Humbug + Sox *Humbug + Boodoo *Humbug + Bellowfish *Humbug + Jellbilly *Humbug + Kazilleon *Humbug + Dragong *Humbug + Fung Pray *Humbug + Rare Humbug The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Feeding Monsters The Rare Humbug will request food and/or non-food items that are the products of Structures. If you cannot give the monster the food or items it requires, you can click the New Order button. After a 15 minute wait, it will ask for a new combination of foods or other items. Teleportation Humbug can be teleported to Cloud Island when it reaches Level 15 for a reward of ��TBA , or to Cave Island when it reaches Level 20 for a reward of ��TBA. Teleport time for Humbug is TBA hours. Name Origin like it's commom couson "Humbug" is an English-language term, originally (mid-1700s) referring to a trickster or fraud, later used more generally as a term of derision or scorn (e.g. "Bah! Humbug!"). More recently the word has been used to describe bugs that actually hum, and Norman Juster's novel The Phantom Tollbooth has an insect character named "Humbug". Notes *it came to dawn of fire 1.16.8 with Crocsticks and others. *Rare Humbug slightly resembles a mosquito. *Like the Grumpyre and Rare Grumpyre, Rare Humbug has holes in its wings, yet flys without trouble. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Rarethereals Category:Rare Ethereal Monsters Category:Poison element